Pure Sounds
by Chaki Chaki 3
Summary: AU Sakura never had time to make friends since she moved a lot. That wasn't until she applied for Konoha Legacy Academy, and joined the pop music club, filled with interesting characters, and even making her the lead singer of the group!
1. First of All!

**Don't worry. I Think I have time on my hands to write this. This is my newest Naruto fic, Pure Sounds! This is sort of a comedy-romance-slice of life kind of story. Actually, I admit this is a little based off of K-On! ... because I liked that story, but it's mixed up. I'm going with my typical pairings, but I don't want to say them.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER THAT WILL REMAIN FOR THE REST OF THIS FIC: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR ANY CHARACTER THAT WILL APPEAR, BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. UNLESS THEY'RE AND OC. (Makes you yell in your head? Right?)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was proved to be good at nothing. At least, that's what she told herself. She wasn't a prized actress like her mother, or was she as smart as her father, a favored politician. With her constantly moving around, there was no time to join clubs or activities in her school; so instead, she was a part of the "go-home crew." It wasn't that is bothered her. Many kids at her school assumed she was too good for anything, since she seemed to be above all, having well known parents. It was nothing but good grades to her. The father had made her adopt the idea of not being at the top cause you to live in a box as an estranged hobo. Despite this, Sakura only managed to be an AB student.

About three times a year, she regularly transferred from one school to another like a fly, even from America to South Korea to Australia. This time, however, Sakura's father suitably promised her to stay in all three years of her high school for the next place they were to move to. It seemed questionable how to react to this when she heard. She should be happy, now having the opportunity to make friends, or even join a club. She was also unsure about her ability to make friends since she had avoided doing so for so many years. All she knew was that she was going to a town where she had lived before – a first. She was able to prepare her high school applications for the highest ranking school in the area, due to her father's wished, although she was an average student.

In other words, Sakura was like any other teenage girl. Every other fifteen year old would obsessed over the latest boy band single, buy make up at the coolest outlet store, and eat as much sweets as they can before they decide they would go on a diet the next day, but breaking that self-made rule in the end. What Sakura was missing were friends. There was no one she could enjoy having a conversation about boys with. She stayed away from other girls in her schools, because she knew how it felt to be taken away from a friend. Back in elementary school, she met a certain blonde girl who looked pretty in short hair. Sakura liked this girl, because she helped her get through her self-insecurities. They spent practically every day together, laughing and chatting away about their favorite TV show, until four months of her transfer, she moved away again. Her friend begged her not to move away, even offering to live in her family's flower shop. There was one thing that allowed her to be expressive and strong.

Singing.

No formal training as actually given to her, but Sakura liked the compliments she received when people caught her singing out loud in public. Her vocals were the most important thing that seemed to define who she was. Unfortunately, her guardians called it a job that would really get you nowhere if you spent your whole life training for a professional career, since so little can be so big. She agreed, that her voice she only be heard for only herself, and not for other people.

As long as the uniform was cute, Sakura was okay with it.

* * *

"Hinata!" Ino called. "Hinataaaaaa!"

"I-Ino…" a pupil-less turned her head around to see her loquacious friend running towards her. Once she caught up, she smiled softly. "How are you Ino? It's amazing we're high school students, isn't it?"

The blonde girl beamed. "It sure is! I studied hard to get into this school! Once I heard Sasuke was coming to Konoha Legacy Academy, I had to apply, you know? Hinata, you're lucky, you so smart! It's a shame we aren't in the same class."

Ino tightened the bow of her uniform and brushed her skirt. Hinata scanned her friend; She was glad she seemed happy and looking healthy, even if her skirt was cut shorter than it was supposed to be. "That's not true. Is there something you need Ino? It's the first day of high school. Maybe I can Nii-san since he's in student council this year…"

"Clubs," Ino said. "What. Club. Are. You. Joining. This. Year?"

Hinata winced. She, seeing clubs as trivial and way to spend time in your high school year, appeared to be different in Ino's eyes.

"Umm, the Calligraphy Club. My father wishes for me to improve-"

"Nope!" Ino snapped. "We're joining the pop music club!"

"Huh?"

"It's okay Hinata! I have it all planned out. It's going to be mega fun. You'll be on the keyboard-"

"Piano."

"Keyboard. And I'll be on bass. Please! It should be easy! In fact, we'll get the club room all to ourselves! All the seniors graduated last year."

"Then there's no one in that club! Ino, we wouldn't have a sufficient amount of members. School clubs here require at least four members."

"Then we'll recuit!"

Even though clubs seemed very little to Hinata, she didn't want to be in a club that was most likely to not even be established. Using her piano, or a keyboard, as Ino preferred to call it, her father would scold at her for playing her keyboard in a non-concert recital setting. Besides, she was to be in Calligraphy Club anyway by her choice, and that choice was for once approved by her father. The pop music club sounded like a garage band, but she didn't want to say that to Ino's demanding face.

"Ino…"

Yamanaka looked down in dismay. "Hinata… I thought…. This was our dream! Don't you remember that concert we saw for our favorite band live? This club was destined for us to join!" She dramatically embraced her raven-haired friend tight.

"….Even though that memory didn't actually happen, I'll consider it. We should go to see a teacher then."

Ino immediately let go and grabbed ahold of Hinata's shoulders. "Good choice, Hyuga!"

The concert they had seen was an old tape of The Who at Ino's house one day over the summer after their first year of middle school. Ino, ultimately influenced, decided she wanted to create a band. Hinata had assured her that she had to learn an instrument first. After knowing that fact, Ino bought a bass, since she liked the idea of playing wonderful melodies in the background. Hinata had learned the piano at age six, but she wasn't like a prodigy like her cousin Neji, who played the cello, as well as the acoustic guitar. The black and white keys were her only instruments, while her younger sister Hanabi played the violin. She loved her instrument though. She composed classical pieces as preformed them at concerts and received awards, which pleased her father, the president of a large musical instrument corporation.

The two never played together, since Ino was stubborn, saying that they would only play together once she played well enough on her bass guitar. Perhaps now, her close felt like it was the time.

* * *

Shizune wasn't crazy. She maintained a perfect image of being the nice, beautiful, yet strict teacher. Whatever happened in the past was no longer her problem, and now she was a teacher, thanks to Tsunade, the principal of the school. She was an alumna of Konoha Legacy Academy, and she was the advisor for the ceramics club. She claimed the title, and didn't allow anybody else to see anything else.

Being a fine arts advisor, many homeroom teachers looked down on her, thinking that her job wasn't as stressful. In fact, Shizune also served as Tsunade's personal assistant at times, but she was usually sentenced to paper work.

In the teacher's room, Shizune read over the paper work of students from the incoming freshman class in 1-A, the highest ranking students in the group of first years. She came over a girl who seemed to stand out with light pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno…" she read out loud and read her profile. "Hmm, a daughter of a politician. Her grades don't seem to fit the criteria for this class. There isn't much in her application either. I guess I'll have to call her in," she said as her eyes scanned to look for the homeroom and saw Iruka's name.

"Iruka," she called from her desk.

A man with a scar perfect drawn across his face looked up from his work, not stopping his pen from writing. "Do you anything Shizune?"

She smiled and held up the profile of Haruno. "Sakura Haruno is in your homeroom. Can you bring her here?"

Iruka narrowed her eyes. "If she's in my homeroom, I think that the matters would come into my hands."

Shizune pouted and stuck her bottom lip out like a puppy. "I don't think so, Iruka. I was ordered to do this as an from Tsunade. Shall I tell her that something is distracting me from my job?"

"N-n-no. I'll bring her here."

The black haired lady chuckled and watched Iruka travel to the door to retrieve the girl. She didn't think was that manipulative, but she acted equally mild and gentle to her coworkers as she did to the students. She enjoyed the thought of the younger guys to think she also served as the "hot teacher." She twiddled her pen and looked above her desk to see the other teachers. She wondered if the others saw her as a superior, even if she was a fine arts supervisor. Shizune picked up another stack of papers that contained class 1-B's class once she read the last profile of 1-A, but she kept Sakura Haruno's out to the side.

"Shizune, here's Haruno-san," Iruka sped past her to go back to his papers.

She turned around and saw the pink haired girl, who looked as if she was bored out of her mind. If she had put on a smile, she would look a little more presentable.

"Hello, I'm Shizune-sensei," she stated with a cheery tone.

Sakura continued to look to the floor. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Freshman."

"Oh yes, I know that. Now, I was looking at your profile," Shizune held it up. "and there only seems to be some concerns in your ranking. Your past grades doesn't seem to qualify for class 1-A, but rather 1-B. Do you think there's a mistake here?"

"My father, a politician, prefers for me to be in the top class. He thinks it'll draw an influence on me to try harder on my studies."

"I don't see how that defines the situation here."

"He donated a great deal of money to the school."

Money. That was the ultimate move to use on Tsunade. Considering she had used the schools money for gambling in the past year. Shizune sighed. "There isn't anything in the written portion of your application that you did extracurricular activities in the past."

"I moved a ton in before until now. There was no time for me to join any clubs."

"Oh, I see. Is there anything here you want to join? Since you seem new to the whole area, I think it'll be important for you to join so you could make friends. Even myself, a graduate from this school, was in the – Is there anything you find interest in? I think student council will fit you."

"I'll find something eventually," Sakura replied shortly.

"Helloooooo? Is the fine arts supervisor here?" a rather high, loud, feminine voice came into the room.

Shizune could hear a pair of two loud footsteps behind her. It sounded irritating.

"Ano, Ino! This is the teacher's room!" She could hear the other girl's loud whisper. "Be a little quieter please!"

"Hehh? But we're in a crisis!" That girl's voice was in an inside voice.

Shizune stood up, completely annoyed by sudden noise from the two students. She felt like duct taping the loud one's mouth and kicking her out of the room, but it was her duty to be the sweet teacher to all students, and actually set an example of being mellow with the students so they would come to like you, unlike how Iruka. She turned around, and saw two more freshman. She recognized the both of them, since she had just gone through both profiles.

"I'm sorry girls, I'm slightly busy right now. You can come during lunch. Haruno-san? Can you help me bring these papers to the office?" and she finished with a reassuring smile. She picked up half of her stack and handed it to Sakura, and she picked up the other one."

Immediately, once she was about the say the words, "Let's go," a flutter of papers scattered across the floor. Shizune gave a short shriek and look up to see Sakura's hands empty, clutched in a loose fist. The young girl gasped.

"I'm so sorry Shizune-sensei!"

In the inside, Shizune was even more vexed, but she remained calm. "It's okay, it's okay," she said, and bent down do pick some of class 1-C's profiles up. Sakura rushed forward and took a step to kneel down, but she slipped and fell hard on her bottom.

"Ah! Are you okay?" the girl with white eyes hurried by her side. She also retrieved the remaining papers and handed them to Sakura once she stood up.

The girl mumbled a soft "Thank you," and kept her head down.

"She's okay!" Shizune called out to her coworkers. She turned to the two girls. "What do you girls need?"

The blonde girl, who had been just standing the whole time, gave a peace sign. "We want to be in the pop music club!"

Shizune head twitched to the sound of that name, but she smiled again. "All the club members graduated last year. It's stated in the handbook that each club needs at least four members. If you can find that many people before the end of the month, you can turn in the club application form to the student council. The pop music club room is in the fifth building in the end. You can recruit members. Is that all? Come on Haruno-san, we better bring these papers to the office."

Sakura held her head low as she followed Shizune out of the teacher's room.

* * *

Ino and Hinata walked out of the teacher's room and headed back to their classrooms.

"That girl in there is super clumsy," Ino said bluntly. Although that girl seemed vaguely familiar. "Let's go to the room tomorrow, and bring your electric piano, and I'll bring my bass. I call being club president."

"Ino," Hinata said shyly. "If we find enough members… I think the pop music club will be a lot of fun!"

She took a surprising look at Hinata, stunned that her idea had won her over. She smirked. "It definitely will!" The moment seemed to be golden.

That was until, a loud, masculine voice echoed through the hallways.

"PENIS!"

Ino saw Hinata instantly blush, and she whipped her head around angrily to see who had said the naughty word. She spied a group of boys, who she recognized were from class 1-D, the lowest-ranking class in the first year. In the center was a blonde-haired boy with an orange headband across his forehead, laughing hysterically. Next to him was a tall guy with red marks on his face and doggish smile. She instantly recognized Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh. My. Gosh," she breathed heavily. Ino grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her to the end of the hallway, to confront the immature boys. She pushed aside other students, and walked faster with each step she took and a scowl on her face. She brought herself and her friend in front of the boys.

"What the heck? Shikamaru? Choji? You never told me you guys were coming to this school!"

"It's practically destiny for all three of us to be together," the tall, lazy, Nara said. It was true, considering their parents had been high school buddies and business partners in their early years. Ino looked to Choji, who was snacking on potato chips. She whipped them out of his hands.

"Stop eating that stuff Choji! Do you want to get diabetes or die of a heart attack or something?"

"That's not exactly the main idea Ino…"

Choji gaped, and asked innocently, "Why would I get diabetes?"

"Because you keep getting fa-" she instantly covered her mouth. She took a deep breath in and looked to the boy who had said the unforgivable word.

"You! Are you in grade school or something? Be little mature! Right Hinata?" She turned to her left, expecting complete support, but instead, she saw her looking down, blushing fiercely, pushing her fingers together. Ino sighed and gestured her head to Hinata towards the guys.

"A-a-a-a-ano… I…" she stuttered.

"It was a dare!" his grin was even bigger.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How troublesome. You proposed you would say it the loudest, and we would give you money. Which isn't happening."

The blonde one's face dropped. He pouted and stopped on the floor. "But it was funny right? You thought it was funny?" looked for assistance from his friends, but he was dismayed to see he didn't receive any.

"That was actually lame, dude," the one with the red marks on his face said. "He turned to the two girls. What are your girl's names, may I ask?"

Ino put her hands on her hips and jerked her neck up proud and strong. "My name is Ino Yamanaka! This is my friend!"

"H-H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" the blonde one gaped. "Wow! You must be rich or something!"

Shikamaru smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "That's Naruto Uzumaki, the idiot and that's Kiba Inuzuka."

"Idiot?"

"It suits, since you're all in 1-D," Ino shot back.

"Then what classes are you in?"

"I'm in 1-B! And Hinata is in 1-A! The highest ranking! You would probably never have a chance to go out with her!"

"Ino!" Hinata gasped, and dragged her away. "Let's go! It's almost time for class!"

Ino didn't have enough yet. She just seemed aggravating that there were actually immature kids in high school. She felt a little bad she brought Hinata's name and private life into the conversation, and she shouted back, "Even better, I think you ought to stay away from Hinata!"

Hinata gave a loud "Eek!" sound, and Ino saw her face grow even redder. She felt her friend's grip tighten as they zoomed across the hallway.

"Heh, see ya Hinata! Ino!" they heard from Naruto.

* * *

**For those who likes my NejiTen fic, Perfection Challanged, I'm sorry Tenten and Neji aren't in this chapter! But for sure, Tenten will appear pretty soon. I'm not a Sakura fan, but I felt as if it would be better if she was a semi-main character. Mostly, girls will be featured.**

**I don't like the last part. It seemed dialogue-driven. And the first part... I'm sorry if it didn't make sense. I kept rearranging the paragraphs to make things seem better.**

**Also, with the classes and everything, that's how it was in Ouran High School Host Club, and it seemed to fit for a rich school. No worries! There will be more to come!**

**If I get around to it, I'll draw someone (most likely Hinata, because she's adorable) in KLA uniform. It's not a sailor fuku, because I want it to look prestige.**

**Also, I may need a last name for Tenten, Chinese. I'm not sure whether I want to use Hua again... or I might not want to use one. Post comments if you think of something!**

**Tell me what you think, so review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chaki~**


	2. I Want You! For the Pop Music Club!

**Whoa? Chapter two already? **

**Please! If you're a silent reader, favorite, review, please!**

* * *

"What's the pop music club?" Sakura asked Shizune as they walked down the third years' hallway.

She noticed how the teacher's head jerk a little forward as if something hit her, but she chuckled a little. "Well, the pop music club… is pop music. Its name is in it. Like the judo club or the occult club. We should hurry to get these to Lady Tsunade's office, or else she'll get angry."

The two sped up a little bit, but then they returned to a normal pace. The hallway seemed like an intimidating place, belonging to the top students in the school – seniors. Sakura observed various people. She thought how peculiar it was when she saw a blue haired girl with a paper rose in her hair surrounded by a group of completely – somewhat hot and scary at the same time – guys. She kept her head down, thinking she, a freshman, stuck out like a sore thumb. She was glad Shizune was with her, otherwise she would be picked on. As she looked at the fine arts teacher, she thought she was really pretty. A curious thought came across her mind."

"Uh, Shizune-sensei?" she spoke up.

"Hmm?" Shizune grinned. Sakura thought looked as if she was imagining some third year boys actually doting after her.

Although the question in her head seemed innocent, Sakura was hesitant to bring herself to say it out loud. "Do… you have a boyfriend?"

"Heh? No, I don't," Shizune replied simply.

That answer seemed a little too simple. That question had been asked to Sakura many times before, because many people had the idea she had a long-distance relationship for moving so much, and it would be filled with tasteful drama. Shizune, on the other hand, looked as if she had a boyfriend, she could imagine them as a picture perfect couple. A guy would come to the teacher's room every day to bring his lady lunch.

"Umm, can I ask why?"

Although a smile was shown upon Shizune face, her head twitched again. "Teaching… is my passion."

Sakura thought if she was asked out a lot. Would she reject suitors, with a "My heart only belongs to educating children's minds?" She assumed that would be a stupid way to turn down men. It was obvious that Shizune was bothered by the topic, so Sakura just stopped talking.

Finally, after all the disturbing silence between the two, they arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Hey Shizune," a man behind the front desk called.

Interesting, Sakura had thought. Normally, at her past schools, the office people were old women who scolded anybody who came into the office. There were two men, whose names where Kotetsu and Izumo as she read on the name plates, who looked lazily out their paperwork.

"Do your work!" Shizune snapped at them. "Lady Tsunade will be expecting them to be done. Come on Haruno-san, this way."

Sakura caught them rolling their eyes, but she went ahead and trailed behind Shizune. They went through various hallways before they came to two double doors. Intimidating as they look, she knew well that Tsunade was the scariest principle ever. When she first met her with her father, she swore she heard her blow like a volcano when she checked her gambling card when she didn't win.

"… if you chose to do so," Sakura overheard. She was surprised that Shizune didn't bother knocking before she entered. Instead, she immediately opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, I have the papers you wanted," Shizune said, in a serious tone.

Sakura kept her head down, but her eyes looked up. Tsunade wasn't alone. She jerked her head up. There was a boy, tall, skinny, and handsome. His hair was sculpted into a perfect spikey haircut, black with blue tint. His onyx eyes had the sense they were filled with seriousness and charisma. His skin was pale like milk, but she was only able to see his profile view. He was like a model. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the boy that she could feel her heart skip a beat.

_Wait, I'm not falling for someone over looks!_ Sakura thought.

Tsunade wafted her hand at Shizune. "Put them here. Oh, hello Haruno."

Shizune hurried to Tsunade side, but Sakura didn't steer. She remained still, mesmerized by the boy.

"Haruno-san!" Shizune hissed. She took Sakura by her wrist and pulled her by Tsunade's desk.

Now she was able see his full face. It was so… symmetrical. She looked at him as she placed the papers to the side.

"Haruno-san!" Sakura heard a loud yelp. She looked down and noticed that she missed the desk.

"Not again!" she cried. She bent down and picked them up, and managed not to slip again. Her face was flushing madly, especially now that the boy was there. She stood quickly, and hit her forehead under the desk. "Oww!" she groaned, and slammed the papers on Tsunade's desk.

"I'm terribly sorry!" she said as she bowed, and stayed there. Tsunade was sure to explode now. Because of her head bump, her principal's desk was slightly messed up. She moved back to the doors, behind the boy.

She heard him smirk. _Did he just laugh at me?_

Tsunade put her arm on her desk and rested her head on her palm. "Haruno-san, are you okay?" she said without looking at her.

"Eh?" she looked up, but she was still in her bow position. "I'm fine!" she stood up and bowed again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry!"

"If you insist. That red mark on your head looks pretty bad." Tsunade pulled a bandage from her drawer and handed it to Sakura. "Haruno, you may go back to your class. Uchiha, I hope you're making the best choice. You may go back to your classes now."

Sakura and "Uchiha" turned and walked out of the principal's office. She turned to look at the boy, as she held the bandage. Step by step they took together, it atmosphere felt awkward as they went down the third years' hallway. She noticed the boys she saw surrounding the blue haired girl pointing at the two of them. Sakura, couldn't standing the silence anymore between them, she spoke up to him.

"What grade are you in?" she said without stuttering.

The handsome boy's face remained still. He looked as if he never laughed, or ever acknowledged her. She figured he was a second year, seeing how is height would fit the criteria.

"I'm a freshman. Class 1-A. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Really? Me too! I mean, my name isn't that, but I'm in the same class as you! I don't think I'm exactly fit to be in that class. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura was relieved she was able to start a conversation. This person could be her first friend on her first day! She fantasized about being able to be his girlfriend, if that was ever possible. She smiled to him, and thought his stoic personality was utterly cute. She completely forgot that her head was bruised. She was the luckiest girl in the world to be in the same class as Sasuke Uchiha!

"I'm actually moving tomorrow."

"…What?" No way. It hasn't been a minute since they started talking, and the gravity was coming down.

"I'm moving to America tomorrow. Tsunade was just wishing my luck tomorrow when I leave."

"You have to leave?" They turned the corner.

"My uncle's business is expanding to America, and I'm going immediately with him. My older brother didn't want to succeed the company, so I am."

"You're going to work already? You're not going to finish high school?"

"I've been dubbed as the Uchiha Prodigy. I know I can manage. It's what I've been doing it for years."

_He probably has been moving around a lot – just like me, _she thought. She noticed as they approached the classroom – their classroom, which they were going to spend together for one day. Not already – the one person she had the guts to speak to, he's slipping through her hands like sand. The clutched the bandage in her hand, stopped walking.

"I…" she started.

He stopped too, and turned around.

"I… think, If… you really don't want to leave just yet, then you shouldn't. I don't think it's a good choice to leave behind high school, with the many opportunities you could have to make friends. I think, personally, it would be a good idea if you stay. Because… that's what I'm doing," she finished her head down.

…

"Heh," he said. She heard his footsteps come towards her. He drew his hand to hers, and grabbed the bandage. He unwrapped it, and pressed it on Sakura's forehead. His face was so close to hers. "I'll consider that option," he said. He turned away, and walked into classroom 1-A.

Sakura's face heated up. She stood there for a minute, and touched her forehead. That bandage was there. _It wasn't a dream? _It seemed like a moment from the Japanese TV dramas her mom watched. Her other hand touched her cheek, and she brought her other hand down to touch her other cheek. She was stuck to the floor like she was cemented to it, but didn't budge. Her thoughts were coming back, and she opened her mouth, and right before Sakura was ready to scream, the bell rang.

* * *

Not a sound came from the pop music room. It was after school, and Ino was positive she put up fliers on the bulletin board. She was sure she yelled loud enough in the first years' hallway to join the club. Who didn't love playing instruments? If she had her bass with her, she would've advertised with it. Instead, she and her friend, Hinata, mindlessly waited in the empty club room. As her duty as president, she was to wait on the chair, knowing that there would be people rushing to the door willing to join the pop music club.

"Ino, what are we doing? It's been fifteen minutes, and I need to pick up Hanabi," Hinata said.

Ino crossed her arms. "We wait for club applicants!"

"So we're waiting?"

"Yes! Waiting!" Ino grunted and threw her head back. Surely. There would be people coming. She put enough posters up.

Silence. There was nobody coming, most likely. As Ino sat in her chair in a stern position as a president should, she went ahead to look at the room. There were five desks pushed to the side, and a large table near the window. Her eyes drifted and saw a huge cabinet, filled with things from last year's pop music club's stuff. Where she was sitting was plenty space to place a set of drums, and everyone else would be standing around it. In front of where she was sitting, was a comfy blue bench. Hinata idly stood beside it.

It got darker after just ten minutes of waiting more.

"Ano, I'm going to join the Calligraphy Club tomorrow, Ino. You can come along if you like. It'll be good to join a club that has a lot of members. Let's go home-"

"Yahoo! I'm looking around!" the door suddenly opened. A girl, about 5'4" poked her head in. She was pretty - her hair tucked into two buns, and a ravishing smile was on her face.

"Oh!" Ino gasped loudly. She vaulted off her chair and ran to the girl, and tightly grabbed her shoulders. "Are you going to join the pop music club?"

"Ah, no. I'm just looking around. I'm actually joining the outdoor adventures club..."

"Do you want to join the pop music club?" Ino asked energetically.

"No... I'm joining outdoor... adventures..."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "What the heck is that?"

"Nature stuff. Like guns, and fishing, and camping and things..."

"Don't join such a dangerous group! We need members! I think pop music is the club for you!" Ino's let go of the girl's hands and grabbed her hands. "Please! You won't regret - "

All of a sudden, Ino jerked back. Hinata grasped the collar of her uniform. Ino waved her arms frantically, trying to grab the girl again.

"Ino, that's rude! You might scare her away if you bug her like that," Hinata drew a breath, and let go. She advanced towards the door, and looked to her friend. "I'm leaving. Good b-"

"Hinata!" There was no choice now, but to try to guilt-trick her. Ino, being the great actress she was, began to cry. "So... that promise you made...a while back... was fake? I was going to be the bassist, and you were the keyboardist! You... said, you've always wanted create a band!"

Ino saw her friend, look to her left shoulder, with a reluctant face. _It's working! _she thought. She caught a glimpse of the other girl, whose name she didn't know, and she looked as if she was falling for it too. "Didn't we promise? Didn't we promise each other? During that moment, at the live concert, we looked to each other with passion in our eyes, and said, 'This is it! This is it, isn't it?' Don't you remember Hinata? It certainly doesn't look like you remember!" The final line! "Was all you said a _lie_?"

"Ino... that flashback is a lie."

Ino flinched, and turned into a cutesy pose. "Huh? Really?"

"I told you earlier... that never happened. You... were the one insisting."

"Huh. You said you would join!" Ino added smugly. "Aha! When we go pro we'll split the money!"

"Ino..."

They heard a chuckle. A soft giggle that sounded like tinkling bells. It was coming from the pretty girl, off to the side, who had watch the whole thing. Ino looked confused at her, and she even saw she was crying.

"That was really funny! You guys look fun to be around. I think I'll join this club, if it's okay."

A new member? Did her ears deceive her? "Score! Thank you so much! Now we only need one more member!"

"You've already counted me in?" Hinata mumbled.

"You are...?"

"Oh! My name is Tenten Xie!"

"Xie?" they said in unison. It didn't sound Japanese.

"I'm Chinese. I moved here a month ago, to study abroad. My parents own a big company in China, and they're paying for my travel fees, but I'm just living in an apartment right now."

"Oh! You're in my class!" Ino said. "My name in Ino Yamanaka, and this pretty girl is Hinata Hyuga! Say, what instrument do you play?"

"Instrument? Oh! Well, I know how to work a Benelli M1!" (1)

"M-M1?"

Tenten laughed again. "I totally forgot we were talking about musical instruments! Um, I know how to play the piano, flute, piccolo, cello, and pipa! Umm... I'm pretty sure I play a few more." (2)

"P-pipa?" Ino was puzzled. She played so many. At last, she managed to find someone who would be willing join the club, but now, all she played were instruments that would belong in the orchestra club!

"Oh! I remember! I can play the electric guitar! I traded my acoustic a while back to get one, if that lets you down."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Now we only need a drummer! Or a singer! Whatever matters!" She grabbed Hinata and her new friend's hands and threw them up in the air. "We have to hurry up and find new members before the month is over! Now! I'm going home!"

* * *

Sasuke wasn't going to be there, and he was probably already in America. Sakura had the desk far in the back, right next to the window. Sasuke wasn't sitting anywhere near her. She desperately wanted to see and talk to him again, since she never had the chance to talk to him the day before after their walk from Tsunade's office. They had just finished the welcoming ceremony, and she didn't see him around.

The class had finished voting for their class rep. It was a pretty girl named Hinata Hyuga, who had helped her in the teacher's room the other day, but Sakura didn't bother raising her hand. If Sasuke was there, he would've been the rep unanimously.

_"Hyuga-san is so cute!"_

_"I wonder if she's single."_

_"She's the rich type! And her older cousin is the president of the Student Council! I don't think we'll be able to get close."_

_"Really, I heard he was a martial arts genius!" _

_"I don't care! I'll ask her out anyway!"_

_"In your dreams!"_

She heard many boys whisper loudly. She didn't blame the white-eyed girl for being cute, but her class was seriously annoying, no matter how smart they were, since it was class 1-A.

_"Ugh, why aren't there any cute guys in our class?"_

_"It's supposed to be the highest ranking class! Why can't there be beauty as well as brawns?_

_"Seriously. All of these guys are such nerds."_

_"That one black haired guy was really cute yesterday! I wonder where he is. I think I've seen him in a magazine once."_

The girls were even more annoying.

"Ok guys, we need a second class rep," Iruka stated. "Is there anyone willing to volunteer?"

There was more buzz among the class, and everyone was looking around, trying to find someone who would look as if they had the characteristics to be the second class representative. Sakura didn't find it necessary to find another one if no one else would. She didn't think of herself fit to receive the roll, since she didn't think anybody would nominate her.

"Excuse me," someone came through the door.

Dark hair. Tall. Skinny. Onyx eyes. Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but stare. Was this true? The boy, who was just like her, here, in Japan, in class 1-A?

"I nominate him!" almost all the girl chanted at once.

Iruka stood up, also in shock. "Uchiha-san, you're back?"

"Yes. There was a lot of debate this morning between me and my uncle as were about to leave for America. My uncle went ahead. I already talked about this to Principle Tsunade. I don't know what came over me, but I had the feeling I needed to stay in Konoha."

_Alone? Didn't he say he had an older brother? Never mind that! He's back! _Sakura sat up on her chair and smiled from ear to ear. She caught his eyes, and she saw him wink at her. _Wait, he's still here because of me?_

"Well, Uchiha-san," Iruka said, "By popular demand, you're serving as our second class rep. Hinata Hyuga is also one."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. If she could've been class rep is she had the chance to, she would be with Sasuke. It didn't bother her that Hyuga was also the rep, because she didn't look like the type who would be with him. And now! She had a full year with Sasuke!

"Ah!" the raven haired girl piped up. "Before everyone leaves! Make sure you join clubs! The pop music club needs mem-"

The bell rang.

* * *

"It's the already last week of April," Ino monotonously stated. (3)

"No one came after all," Tenten said.

Hinata placed the tray of cookies on the table with four desks pushed together. For last four weeks, the three of them had been thinking of ways to recruit members. Posters, yelling in the hallways, tricking other first years to come to their club room, anything. There wasn't much to do with only a bass, keyboard and guitar, and they basically needed only a drummer left, but they were pretty desperate. Instead of practicing, all the girls ever did was drink tea and eat snacks in the room. Hinata would bring tea sets and cookies from Europe she would receive from her father when he was away, and it had become a daily thing. Their instruments were set up in the other side of the room, untouched for the day. They practiced along songs they heard on the radio once every few days, but that was it. The rest of the time, they spent chatting, gossiping, and waiting for people to show up.

"Are they going to suspend the club before there's even a band? I think that's what Shizune-sensei said."

"I don't want that to happen!" Ino shouted and threw her arms up. "Nothing has been good in this school other than Sasuke coming back! Oh Hinata, you're lucky you're class rep with him!"

"Um, Being class representative is a stressful job..."

"Hey guys! Don't lose interest already!" Tenten said as she stuffed a vanilla-chocolate coated cookie into her mouth. "We should offer the person something."

"Offer them something? Is it too much to simply ask them to just join?" Ino fussed.

"Like a mansion or a car?" Hinata suggested.

Ino tilted her head. "I think that's a little overboard. Maybe we should do something like help them with their homework or giving them ice cream?"

Tenten nodded her head. "Never mind. It would be wrong to bribe someone in joining a club."

The girl crossed their arms, and drank their tea. Who knows when, or if someone was ever coming.

* * *

At the end of the month, everyone in class 1-A had switched seats, since the class had begged Iruka to do so. All the guys had been hoping they would be able to sit next to Hinata, and all the girls had been hoping to sit near Sasuke. Luckily, Sakura had the chance to sit right behind him. There was about one other girl that sat near him, and that was Hinata, and she was right next to her. Besides them two, Sasuke was surrounded by the other guys in the class. (4)

She didn't talk to Sasuke much, other than when she needed help on her homework. During lunch, she sat in the classroom, alone, right behind Sasuke, where he didn't budge either. All the other girls in the class would push their desks together, and most of the guys would go to the cafeteria. When Sakura asked Hinata where she ate, she said she went next door to class 1-B to eat with her friends.

After Sakura ate the food in her bento box, she found a paper sticking out of her desk. She pulled it out and read the title of it.

_"Club Applicant Sheet"_

_Shanaro! I totally forgot about this! I promised myself I would join clubs this time!_

"Ah, Sasuke?"

"Mhmm?" Sasuke dryly mumbled as he turned around to face her.

"Did... you join a club?" Sakura pointed her pencil to the sheet on her desk.

"You still haven't turned that in? It's already one month into the school year," Sasuke said.

"But, but I'm not very good at sports, and I don't know much about liberal arts or culture or anything like that..." Sakura tried defending herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's how people become NEETs." (5)

Sakura's eyes widened and panicked. "Wait! You can become a NEET if you don't join a club?"

"Well, I've never joined a club either, but I'm going to be in the kendo club. I've reigned as champion in other facilities, and I was trained personally by my," he paused. "...father as a child.

_Damn it, _Sakura brooded. _I feel like I should do something, but what exactly should I do? _She wasn't fit enough to be in kendo with Sasuke, so she passed that option. The idea of handling a sword was terrifying to her. On her first day of school, she was mobbed by upperclassmen, by giving her pamphlets on their club, requesting her to join. She liked singing, but most clubs required a instrument, and the choir appeared to be complicated, and she barely knew how to actually read a musical score. "I don't know what club to join!" Sakura stated loudly to Sasuke.

"Haruno-san? You still haven't joined a club yet?" Hinata came back into the classroom, signaling that lunch as almost over.

"No," Sakura hung her head.

Hinata pulled her chair and wiped the seat of it as if it was dusty. She looked like the kind of girl who was raised by a rich family and had cotillion every weekend. "The pop music club needs members, if that interests you," she said kindly. "All the upperclassmen in the club last year, and I know there are about three members. Only one more person needs to apply." Hinata took out her study book out of her desk and began reading it.

_She's so mature, _Sakura presumed. She looked back to the piece of paper, and noticed how Sasuke had turned around to finish his lunch. She decided not to bother him again, and not act like an annoying fly, like how other girls were around him.

The pop music club? Shizune had mentioned it before. The pop music club was... generally pop music as she remembered how the pretty fine arts teacher described it. Although that's how she portrayed it, Sakura assumed the club was for just listening to pop music. That was the only thing she enjoyed doing when she was alone. Overall, it seemed like an unmotivated club. Hinata knew much about it, but Sakura didn't bother asking her since she was currently studying. She was class rep, and she was probably in a better club with lots of people in it, than being in one that only had three members in it so far. But it seemed like the easiest thing she could do.

Sakura picked up her pencil and began writing on the form.

* * *

**Footnotes!**

**(1) Benelli M1 is a shotgun, manufactured in Italy. We gotta have some Tenten here.**

**(2) What's a pipa you may ask? It's s a four-stringed Chinese musical intruments, and you pluck the strings. Like a lute. I wanted to show some cultural heritage there. When she mentions "a few more," Let's assume she means Chinese instruments.**

**(3) School year starts April 1st, and ends March 31st the following year. After a month, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten couldn't find any applicants. Until.**

**(4) If you don't get it, it goes something like this:**

**Window Window Window**

**Sakura - Sasuke - Some guy**

**Hinata - Some guy - Some guy**

**(5) NEET: Not in Education, Employment, or Training. Go look it up in wikipedia or something.**

**Woooo~ I'm done! This chapter is quite longer than the last one. I admit, this fic is a lot of fun to write! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I finally decided to finish it today, after I finished my big LEAP project. In that time to finish that project, I had watched about six movies and listen to the same two songs over and over again for and hour until 12:30 am. It was mostly my dad's fault, because I sent him to buy glue at 1:00 pm, and came back at 8:00 pm. I read the book The Good Earth! I learned a great deal about Chinese culture!**

**Also, I should be finished writing the next chapter for Perfection Challenged, but I'm still proofreading it!**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy reading on!**

**Chaki~**


	3. Unmotivated? Of Course Not!

**I swear these chapters are getting longer. Anyway, thank you for clicking on my story! This story is pretty unpopular here, since I only had one person favorite this story... Princess Spara! So, I'm dedicating this story to you! Cookies for you, no one else! Bwahaha...! I'm pretty sure I have silent readers, but it'd be nice if you say something! This story here is a lot popular on Deviantart. Don't let those people beat you!**

**Please read and review once you're done! **

**

* * *

**

After classes, Sakura simply leaned back and sunk down in her chair. She wasn't looking forward to classroom duty, because she wanted to check out the pop music room. She managed to turn in the selection sheet to Shizune before her last period, but she puzzled when the teacher looked at the paper blankly with eyes of despair. Sakura hadn't bothered saying anything else to her, and she left her speechless. It was the pop music club. Surely it required no effort. She had been singing all the songs of Ayumi Hamasaki, hasn't she? If she was required to play instrument, she was told personally she was good at clapping Castanets in elementary school. She remembered hearing about it in the teacher's room on the first day, but she was looking down the whole time to see who was asking Shizune about it. She didn't even catch the face of the girl who helped her pick up the papers she had dropped. A light smile crept across her face, and imagined _her_ in a club.

In front of her, Sasuke stood up and seized the small book bag from the side of his desk. As he was standing, his pale hands gathered the papers on his desk and he neatly put in the bag. His eyes traveled to Sakura, who had been sitting there the whole time, in a daze. "You have classroom duty, you know."

"I know that!" Sakura scrunched her nose, and looked around. She noticed that there were many people already gone, even Hinata. She grinned even bigger. "The thought of going to my new club room gives me a happy feeling inside."

"Oh, so you joined a club?"

The feeling of also being able to hold a conversation with Sasuke made her feel great. "Yeah! The pop music club."

"Do you know what they do?"

"I don't exactly know. I'm pretty sure they listen to pop music all day."

"Sounds like an unmotivated club," Sasuke remarked. He was already done getting his stuff together. "I have kendo practice," he stated, and left without a goodbye.

_Unmotivated?_ A thought processed in Sakura's head. _Sounds like a club for me._ Once he fully left the room, Sakura decided to get up and start on classroom duty, something she had never done before. If the club was unmotivated, then that would mean she wouldn't have to go through some initiation like she usually saw in high school animes. Before, she had seen a show whereas a girl in a high school had fish stuffed down the back of her shirt in order to be accepted. Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't be that girl.

As she watered the plants, she hummed along to "Tip Taps Tip" from Halcali.

* * *

Hinata took her keyboard off the stand and brought it to the table where they were having snacks. She played a few scales and short songs, as Ino and Tenten sipped their tea and finished the last of their homework. In reality, they constantly asked Hinata to help them with it, since she was in class 1-A. There wasn't much to talk about that day, because the three of them were avidly waiting for someone to walk through the doors. It was a matter of time when Hinata began playing "Angel's Song" by Ayumi Hamasaki, and they all started singing along. Ino sang along loudly and off key, while Hinata simply hummed along. Tenten, however, had the better voice, even though she was pitchy at most parts.

"_You have and angel's wings on your back_

_I heartily hope that you will not be__  
__A victim of this sad age__  
__I sing this song today just as I pray__  
__So that my dearest wish may reach YOOUUUUUUUUUU!"_

They all finished, and Ino's and Tenten's last note came out as chortling. They high-fived each other and begged Hinata to play "Oh!" from Girl's Generation. As Hinata played the popular song from the popular Kpop girl group's Japanese single, the two moved to the piano's sound and sang and dance throughout the whole four minutes. They finished their song, and the two of them sat down in their desks. Tenten picked up the tea kettle and poured more into her china cup.

"Tenten, you know how to play the piano, right?" Hinata questioned her friend sitting across from her.

As Tenten was about to bite into her strawberry shortcake slice, she looked up and nodded. "I'm not too good since I started when I was six. Heh, I'm also an amateur at the guitar! I started playing acoustic when I was at nine."

Ino swallowed her vanilla cake and pointed her fork at her classmate as if it was a weapon. "Amateur? Don't be stupid like the person you are! I just started playing my bass my second year of middle school!" She poked her fork into another piece of her cake and tossed it around her fine china plate.

Tenten laughed and reached over and pressed the middle C key of Hinata's keyboard. "I'm way better at my piccolo."

"Is that another gun?"

"A weapon? Of course not," Tenten put on a face. She grabbed her bag hanging from the side of her desk and pulled out a small case no longer than a foot and she pulled out a larger and longer case. She opened the first case and pulled out two small pieces and assembled it together. "Ta-da! A piccolo," she held it up with her left hand on top and her right on the bottom. She wiggled her fingers up and down to play a scale.

"That's a toy," Ino nodded. "No wait, it must be a weapon in disguise. You know how you can get in trouble for that Tenten."

The Hyuga girl couldn't help but smile to Tenten's defense of her instrument, as she pretended to whack Ino with the small black woodwind instrument. She clapped her hands together, delighted by the surprising music that was about to be heard. "Play something Tenten!"

Tenten looked up and thought of a song she could play to impress Ino that the piccolo was a fantastic instrument. "Hinata, do you the accompanist part for the 'Flight of the Bumblebee?'"

Hinata winced and shook her head no. "If you had the sheet music, I could sight read it," she responded.

"Flight of the Bumblebee?"

"I do have it!" Tenten exclaimed. She opened her school bag again and took out a pink thick binder, labeled "Piccolo Solos." She opened the cover, which was revealed to be a neat and organized. She ran her finger to the "Piano" tab and flipped to the "Flight of the Bumblebee" accompanist part. She opened the three-rings with her hands and carefully drew it and handed it to Hinata. She took a few steps back until she was in the center of the room. "Sorry if I'm off-key," she apologized, and brought the instrument to her face. She tapped her foot four times, took a deep breath, and began blowing and pushing the keys down as if she was going down her chromatic scale in sixteenth notes, in which that's what the piece basically did. She caught a sight of Ino's gaze, and she gave her the glaze saying "It's not _that_ complex." She took another breath as Hinata played a few keys and began again. At last, she played her chromatic scale and ended with the last two notes. She pulled the instrument away from her mouth and smiled proudly. Even though it was away from her mouth, she continued fingering the song.

"How was that?" she pompously said to Ino.

Ino didn't even look at her. She sat there, looking at her half eaten vanilla cake, shaking. "Tenten… why are you in this club?"

The bun-haired girl crossed her arms and looked up. She was there on a whim, wasn't she? She shrugged at her classmate. "It wasn't that great anyway. I kept missing my F#s throughout the whole thing, and I was terribly flat…"

"What the heck, Tenten? Are you serious! That was amazing! Why are you in this kind of club anyway, when you could be in the woodwind club? Or even better!"

"Amazing!" Hinata praised. "With that skill, you could probably perform in Europe!"

"Perhaps," Tenten mumbled and she waved her hand at Ino. "In China, they did call me a prodigy. I didn't think so. I guess it might be true. I started playing at three."

"Three! Then you must be great at the flute! You're just awesome at moving your fingers so fast."

"Uhh, no," Tenten claimed flatly. She opened her second case and gathered her silver instrument together to make something that just looked like a long stick you would hit children with. She blew into the mouth piece and pressed down her first three fingers on the keys and the pinky key to create a high G sound. She breathed again and played "The Flight of the Bumblebee," but this time, the mistakes were audible. The groaned loudly and immediately disassembled the instrument and put it back in the case. She collected the accompanist music from Hinata and placed it back in her binder.

"Why piccolo? Why are you carrying it with you even though you're not in the woodwind club?" Hinata said as she turned off her keyboard, but she continued to play on it anyway with the sound mute.

Tenten sighed and began to tell her great story. "I grew up a tomboy in China. I did martial arts, Archery, and soccer. My mama sort of expected this since I was going to be growing up around mostly guys since the majority of my family is male, so that way, also hunted. She wanted me to play a girlish instrument like the flute when I was little, but my arms were too short and my fingers were small, so I played the piccolo, but I moved to flute eventually. It's usually the other way around. Apparently, I was a complete goddess." she explained, but blushed, knowing she accidently said too much about herself, thinking it made her sound superior. "I know how to play a few Chinese instruments but I'm not very good! Anyway, my mama was unhappy that I started playing guitar because she wanted me to play the violin, but I had already learned the cello. She's making sure I actually practice my piccolo and flute while I'm here, so whenever I can, I go to my private lessons teacher."

Once she finished talking, she realized no one was listening. "Hey!"

Hinata looked up from her keyboard, and nodded. "I heard! You play the cello? So does Neji-nii-san!"

Ino, who had finished her vanilla cake and tea, pointed her fork at Hinata and casually said in between bites, "He's hot."

Tenten put her piccolo and flute away in her case and tucked it away in her bag. "Never seen him. YOU GUYS! We're getting off topic from our prime purpose in the clubroom! This won't get us more members. This is the pop music club!" she declared. She twirled her fork around, stuck it in the strawberry as if it was a dagger, and popped it into her mouth.

They were all back to base one. Hinata turned on her keyboard again and began playing "Gee" from Girls' Generation. It was getting darker and the shadows were getting longer, but Tenten was in no mood to go to her private lessons teacher. She had the choice to sing "Shut Up!" from the Korean boy-band, U-Kiss until she felt like going. There was more talking about boys, middle school, summer, typical girl stuff. Ino took out her camera took pictures of all three of them together, even though Tenten wasn't fond of her picture getting taken. Shouts and squeals came from the girls, which could probably be heard from all across the school.

They heard a loud "thump" noise from behind the door.

"Quiet!" Ino called. She silently crept up from her chair and gestured at Tenten and Hinata to follow her to the door to greet the perhaps-new-member.

The door slowly opened to reveal the person entering what was the pop music club.

"WELCO- Oh, it's only Shizu-chan," Ino yawned.

"Shizu-chan?" Shizune said angrily.

Hinata beamed at the teacher. "Hello Shizu-chan-sensei! Do you want some tea?"

Tenten tilted her head, not knowing who the person was. "I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you Shizu-chan."

"Hey, hey! I'm Shizune-sensei! I'm a teacher!" the teacher rolled her eyes, She had managed to actually climb the stairs to get to the pop music club's room, to meet a bunch of disrespecting girls. She might as well leave. "I did have good news for you girls."

"Really, Shizu-chan?" Ino's face lifted.

She narrowed her eyes. "I _did_."

All of a sudden, there was an eruption of whining coming from Ino and Tenten. They dramatically dropped to the ground and grabbed a hold of the fine art's advisor's legs. There was a constant chant of "Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" which made Shizune feel a vein pop on her head. She held out a piece of paper, and Hinata took it. "Get off me! You're high school kids!" she barked, which was unusual for her teacher image. "Oh, Hyuga-san, please, get me some tea in return.

Ino, who stayed on the floor, looked up at Hinata. "What is it Hinata?"

Tenten's eyes opened wide like a puppy and pulled on Shizune's legs like naïve child. "Don't tell me we're disbanded!"

They both looked to Hinata, whose face had the sign that she might be in distress. Tenten groaned loudly, and Ino's face mouth shaped into the form that she was about to scream.

"We have an applicant!" the white eyed girl exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Ino screamed anyway. "Sakura Haruno, huh? I think I've heard that name before."

"This Haruno sounds amazing! I bet she's an expert at everything there is to know about pop music!" Tenten jeered.

"Haruno-san is in my class," Hinata added.

Shizune's mean expression watered down. "Haruno is at classroom duty right now. She'll come eventually. Until then, I have work to do. Good luck girls!" She left the girls jumping with joy for their new member of the pop music club.

* * *

Sakura cautiously walked up the stairs to the club room, hoping there wouldn't be any seniors out to scare her. Was playing castanets enough to get into the pop music club? Maybe in Music Appreciation, but it was pop music. She collected CDs of the latest albums, but she temporarily hated herself for not thinking of bringing them to show to the other members, but then again, she only turned in the application form today. Shizune-sensei probably already gave it to the club already.

Her legs trembled even more as she went step by step until she came to the flat floor of where the two double doors of the pop music club's room stood in her way. The associates of the group were most likely juniors, depressed that their many seniors of the club graduated last year. Maybe, since they would be older, they weren't into pop music. Sakura considered the thought the club was actually full of people who listened to Scream-o or visual kei music and wore furry masks or seriously heavy makeup.

"_Shannarou_!" Sakura squealed. She paced back and forth loudly in front of the door, unsure whether to step in what may be a deadly trap of endless nightmares with cross-dressing guys. _Once I get in there, I'll just say I'll quit! They probably don't want a scapegoat like me! I don't even like visual kei! But I don't want to become a NEET like Sasuke said- _"!"

Sakura felt a sudden poke on her back, or more like a finger-stab. She jumped backwards and whipped her head around to see the worst of the worst – a head banger. The blink widely at the sight, but tightened her eyes quickly when she saw long blond hair. "A cross dresser!" she yelped and threw her head down and covered her neck.

"Who's a cross dresser?" came a female voice, but angry. Sakura looked up, to see who it was, but instead, she felt a hard chop on her head from the girl. "Ugh, you're the clumsy girl who could barely carry a stack of papers! What are you doing here?"

"Ouch!" she cried aloud. "What was that for?" Sakura shot up from her position and touched the top of her head where the person hit. She was about to slap the cross-dressing dude silly, but she paused in awe. It wasn't a creepy guy from a visual kei band, but a girl who was the same height as her, in the same uniform, not cut up or anything, except the skirt seemed a little shorter. She had long bleached blonde hair tied into a ponytail, long bangs covering the right side of her face, and red clip holding the left side of her face. She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're not a cross dresser!

"What creep in this school does?" the girl grunted. Suddenly, her face lit up. "You're not Sakura Haruno by any chance, are you?"

"Umm… yes?" It sounded like a question than an affirmed statement.

All of a sudden, the girl caught her hands and yanked them up and down like a paddle ball. "Oh my gosh! I'm Ino Yamanaka! The official club president of the pop music club, and the bassist! I'm so sorry I thought badly of you! You must be awesome at… whatever you do!" she looked over her shoulder and shouted to the opened door. "We have our fourth member! Hinata! Prepare the tea! We've _sooooo_ been waiting for you!"

Sakura was pushed into the club room by Ino, afraid to see the juniors who might come to see her. She was expecting to see a large group of boys and girls gathered in the center, ready to play their heavy rock music. It wasn't like that at all, fortunately. The room was sunny in the inside, across the room, four desks were pushed together and two more girls were seated. One of them, she recognized was Hinata Hyuga. Disturbed by the fact, it was hard to believe such a nice girl like her would join a small, senseless club. The other girl seemed a little taller, and her chocolate hair were pulled into two buns. "Are you all freshman?"

"Oh, yes!" Hinata exclaimed. "Welcome to the pop music club!"

"Welcome!" the other girl stood up.

Ino pulled Sakura forward even more and gestured her arm to the chair. "Sit! Hinata! The tea should already be done! Tenten, give her some cake!"

Sakura got situated in her chair, unsure if this was the club for her. There was a keyboard across from her, where Hinata was sitting as she pressed the keys without it making a sound. She noticed a guitar and a bass against the wall near the front of the room and cases scattered in the room. The girls seemed extremely talented. "_They have the wrong idea! This isn't a club for listening to music, but to actually play it_!" she panicked.

"Please! Haruno!" Tenten put the cup of tea in from of her and slice of tiramisu cake. "Go ahead and try some. It's not that embarrassing to eat in front of other people."

Feeling a little lightheaded, Sakura nodded, shaking a bit because the three other girls were leaned right into her face. She brought the cup with her two hands to her lips, and drank the tea. "It's good!" she exclaimed. She other girl sat back into their chairs, and Ino sank down to her knees beside Sakura's desk. She put the china cup down after one sip and proceeded to taste the cake. "This is delicious!" she said as she grinned like a rainbow. "_Maybe I should join this club after all_," Sakura closed her eyes and imagined herself in a heaven of surgary goodness. Sure, the club did seem unmotivated, but it was too good to give up. She took another bite of the tiramisu and chewed in joy. It wasn't a mistake at all!

"Haruno-san, what kind of music do you play?" Tenten asked. She stared intently at Sakura's eyes, which made her feel uneasy, but even more, it was the question began to make her worry. "Like, what are your favorite bands?"

Bands? She only listened to female singers and whatever was on the radio! "Um…"

"Favorite guitarist? Singer?"

"Uhh…" Sakura stuttered. She was going to be found guilty since she decided to take this club lightly. "A-a-actually-"

"Jeff Beck? Ry Cooder?"

"Brian May? Duane Allman?"

"N-no, actua-"

"The Who? Heart? Queen?"

"Randy Rhoades? Jimi Hendrix?"

"_Were there that many well-known musicians? They're naming foreign people!" _Rather than looking down, she looked up to the ceiling, going over her mind what her next move would be to get out of the problem.

Ino abruptly knocked her fist on the desk, and ecstatically beamed at Sakura. "I see! It is Jimmy Hendrix!"

"Who's that?" Hinata asked sheepishly. Sakura was relieved to know she wasn't the only one. "I'm only familiar with classical composers." Never mind. She still knew much more about music than she did. With the fact she mentioned classic music, it made her sound so prestige like she was a child prodigy who had been passing Music Appreciation ever since she was born.

Tenten raised her hand and put on a serious face. "I can answer that!" she said in a rough tone. "There are three types of guitarist. The people listed in The Rolling Stone's _The 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time_, Jimmy Hendrix, and everyone else."

"Is he really the good to be classified as an individual group?"

Tenten made a _pfft _sound as if that was the stupidest question in the world. "Of course! He was a guitarist always looking for new sounds and challenges! He's quite admirable, he's number one in the history of the world."

The other two girls turned to Sakura and they applauded lightly. "You have good taste in musicians, Sakura! You're amazing! We're lucky someone like her joined the club!"

"Oh yeah, if we hadn't found another club member this week, we would've been suspended!" Tenten said, and she placed her empty plate and cup on the center of the desks. Her fingers drummed excitedly on the desk, which slightly annoyed Sakura.

Ino took Sakura's hands. "Thank you so much!"

It was getting harder to say what she really felt. Although, Sakura felt like she was going to have a heart attack, since she felt like dying in the inside. She felt a sweat travel down her cheek, and she constantly breathed through her nose, making her feel dizzy. Sakura jerked her head to the side like she was motioning "no," but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly, she shot up from her chair like a rocket, and opened her mouth like she was about to give a speech. "Um! I would like to say… is that I just came because I wanted to say I actually don't want to join this club after all!" she finished and quickly bowed, and shot back up. She was expecting anger, but instead, the other three gave her blank, but disappointing stares. It hurt her a little in the heart. "I actually don't play an instrument. A guitar, keyboard, bass, whatever. I thought this club would just be _listening_ to pop music, but if we were actually playing instruments, I thought they would be simpler ones. I took this club too lightly"

Hinata's hands were no longer on the keyboard. "Then… what can you play?"

"Casta-Harmonica!"

"Oh!" Tenten responded instantly. "I have a harmonica in my bag!" she said as she shuffled through her book bag.

"Just kidding!" Sakura cried, and bowed toward Tenten.

"Well," Ino said, with a begging face, "Since you joined this club, you must be interested in music anyway!"

Hinata promptly nodded. "I remember you saying in the classroom that you didn't know what club to join."

"That's how people become NEETs," Tenten added.

Sakura shifted her eyes left to right. This was the first club she had decided to join in her life. "No-

Ino suddenly whipped her head to the other girls, and she narrowed her eyes, like they were telling the others, "We can't let her escape! It's for the sake of the club, and we'll do anything to keep her from leaving!"

Sakura bowed again. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go-"

"No!" Ino grabbed her arm.

"Have another cup of tea!" Hinata instantly stood up and went to brew more tea.

"But…"

"We also have cookies and crepes too!"

She was caught. Sakura nodded her head like a little girl, and sat back down, ready for more desserts. Tenten got up and prepared a plate of the sweets in front of her, and Hinata returned with the china cup filled with the delicious bubbling tea. "It's good… Wait! I didn't come here to just eat! Maybe I can be manager?"

"We're not a sports club," Tenten shook her head.

"It's all right!" Ino said, who had moved to the desk next to Sakura. "We eat things like these every day."

"Uh, we're getting off topic," Tenten began, but she jerked forward, hitting her head on Ino's desk, and grabbed her shin.

Ino and Hinata were focused into Sakura, wanting to learn ever detail about their new member. "What do you do in you spare time?"

Sakura looked her left shoulder and swallows the crepe. "Nothing, I guess. In the summer, I usually don't have anything else better to do, so I usually lie on my bed and do nothing, especially in the summer."

"…" That just made it harder for the girls.

"U-um. I'll leave," Sakura shifted her weight to the side uneasily and stood up.

"No! I'm still begging you! You already turned in the application form, and we accepted it! I, as club president order you to stay!"

Sakura was a little irritated now. She did the same thing Ino had done to her outside the clubroom. She opened her palm and tightened her fingers together and chopped Ino's head.

"Hey!" Ino crossly cried. "You better watch it Billboard Brow!"

"Billbroad Brow? Oh really, Ino…Pig!" Sakura shot back at her.

"Whatever! Just stay and you can do nothing! Hinata will bring treats every day!" Ino pleaded like a child. She shook Sakura's uniform from side to side.

"…I applied without giving much thought. And now, I gave you guys so much hope," Sakura calmed down and looked down again like she usually did when she was in public, only, she was more ashamed of herself than she ever did. "Now how do I apologize?" She looked up to see the others dismayed as well.

"We should be more ashamed," Tenten said wearily. "We're sorry we tried to force you into staying."

That didn't help anything. There, Sakura stood, on the verge of just running out of the room, humiliated. She wanted to prove to people she can do something, even to her family, to her reputation, to herself, but most importantly Sasuke. They were both a like in many ways, and it would've been great if they performed well in a club they would excel at. That wasn't the case anymore. Sakura, who had finally found a club she was willing to join, wanted to leave, despite the others' requests. It was just fate that she wasn't great at anything.

"Then at least hear out performance!" Ino said lastly. "Before you leave! We may not be as good, since we still don't have a drummer."

"Perform?"

* * *

Sakura sat at the blue bench and sat in awe at the three girls tuning their instruments. Tenten look graceful holding her guitar. The bass looked the right size for Ino, and Hinata's keyboard made her look professional. Although there wasn't drums, they looked like a real pop music group.

Tenten lifted her arm she used to strum the string of her guitar. "One, two, three four!"

They began playing.

"_Say, when they're in love,_

_does everyone get this lonely?_

_Say, do they embrace the pain_

_that's even deeper than the darkness?"_

Sakura knew this song! The was the opening theme of The Vision of Escsaflowne, "I Don't Need Promises," from Maaya Sakamoto, only, it was more upbeat and sounded like it was made for a pop music band. She could remember watching the show, following Hitomi's adventures through Gaea, from the moment she slayed the dragon with Van to the point where she learned she could change or stop Emperor Dornkirk of Zaibach's visions of the future. That was the type of person she wanted to become when she was a child Tenten was primarily singing the song, but Ino and Hinata joined in at random times. She decided to sing along as well.

"_I... I love you._

_I'm gazing at you with my heart._

_I... I believe in you,_

_even on the coldest night."_

She at the end of the second chorus, she realized she was singing alone, and Tenten, Ino, and Hinata continued playing their intruments as if nothing happened. She continued on to the end.

"_I call out to you now with my eyes._

_I don't need promises or such things._

_I reach out to you now with my eyes,_

_even on the coldest night."_

Sakura held out the last note nice and long until Tenten finished her last chord. Automatically, Hinata began clapping. She had never felt that good, ever before when she sang.

"How was that?" Ino said with a smug look on her face.

The pink haired girl couldn't help but smile at the thought of her being able to sing in front of people, but answered her question. "It wasn't that good!"

Their faces fell.

"But I want to join anyway! I want to sing in this club! I want to feel what I felt just now again!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten jumped up and down. "Good! Because you have pipes, girl! You could hit those two octaves!"

That time, the comment made her spirited that she could do anything. There was no stopping Sakura Haruno now, not even her parents. It made her proud that she was a part of an _official _club, with three other members who would be becom her friends. Perhaps, this high school experience was going to be the best.

"Yahoo!" Tenten exclaimed. "Now let's eat more cake!" The other girls nodded and rushed back to the desks.

Sure, they were "unmotivated."

* * *

**Wowowow. Lotsa songs. Go look up on Youtube!**

**Flight of the Bumblebee. Hella hard. I don't even play piccolo, because I'm a clarinetist. The girl who plays piccolo in my band, Melissa, always has to stand up when she plays her solo parts. I wanted to give Tenten more of a background, but we're yet to see more amazing things coming from her!**

**They guys haven't come out as much... Don't worry. I'm making Neji debut (I hope) in the next chapter, and maybe give Shikamaru a bigger role. (When I mean maybe, I'm just not sure whether it'll be in the next chapter. Don't worry, I have plans for him!) **

**Anyway, you can obviously tell there isn't a drummer. Well. Wait until the next chapter.**

**Chaki~**


	4. Things That Click!

**HOLY EFF I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

Sakura lived pretty far from the school, in which it wasn't in walking distance. After school the day she joined the pop music club, she realized there was no one who lived near her. Tenten simply walked to her nearby apartment, Hinata had a chauffeur pick her older cousin and her up, but she didn't know where Ino had headed off. She simply stated she needed to go to work, but she headed off to the bathroom instead. The four of them were probably the last people to leave the school, with an exception of Neji Hyuga.

There was no way she was going to ride the train every day with people who might as well be stalkers and sexually harassed girls in their high school uniforms. With her own money, Sakura bought a red bike with a basket to use as her transportation (Tenten told her it wasn't smart to use a bike, or else she would've almost ended up like Makoto in The Girl Who Leapt Through Time). She went along the way and had thoughts about what happened during the school day. Surely now, she wouldn't become a NEET like Sasuke had said. The people of pop music club were there for her, and to take care of her.

Even so, Sakura still felt like a worthless person. She didn't play an instrument like the other girls, and barely knew how to read a score. If she was gone, the group would've prospered without her, even if they didn't need another member to complete the requirements. They could've carried out a vocalist with Tenten's wonderfully beautiful voice, and maybe even Hinata if she wasn't so quiet, but they said Sakura's voice was in "perfect pitch." The thought of music made her hum an original tune, which came out as a happy sort of melody, which made looking at the sunset give Sakura a good feeling inside.

"Sakura!"

She stopped her bike. She whipped her head around to see who the calling figure was. Another girl on a bike approached her, who had happened to be Ino with a big black case strapped to her back.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura stopped and waved.

Ino immediately peddled fast to her right to the point they were next to eachother. "Watch your mouth, Billboard Brow!"

They two of them peddled on, without saying a word to each other. It felt kind of awkward for Sakura to ride next to a girl she only knew for an hour. What made her curious, is how Ino managed to catch up to her if she had gone to the bathroom and went to "work." She caught a glance at the black case Ino was carrying on her back, and she figured that load was her purple bass guitar. How far did this girl live anyway? "Where do you work?" she got the guts to say it.

Ino looked to Sakura quite surprised, but smiled. "My mom owns a flower shop."

_A flower shop? "_How did you even get into the school? Being a scholarship student isn't enough!" Sakura gasped.

Ino held her fist up. "I'm going to punch you! Oh, yeah. It's my mom that owns a chain of stores. We always get customers. And my dad's a psychiatrist. And I'm not a scholarship student! We have money!"

"Money, eh? That's what everyone in the school revolves around," Sakura continues riding on. It was money that got her into the top class of her year, even though she thought of herself being in 1-C instead.

"Exactly. This school and the feeder schools is one of the most expensive in the region, and the best. That's why we're so awesome! You don't see Kumogakure having test scores like us. Although people have money, everyone's separated into their own groups, like any other high school."

"Really? I thought if everyone that was rich got along with each other anyway."

Ino shook her head as if she was an expert on this. "There are two types of rich people. The overly rich people and the others."

That sounded like Tenten's description of Jimi Hendrix.

"There are rich people that are just above all. Their parents are CEO's and everything. Those type of rich people that have about twenty houses around the world and have maybe fifty cars in their garage. Hinata is one of those people, and probably Tenten, but I don't understand why she's in an apartment. Then there are the rest. Those whose parents are doctors, surgeons, own a business or two, but they live in single house or so. That's why I don't get picked up in a limo. Either way, other schools think our school is all stuck up."

Sakura stopped her bike and thought about it. She could be picked up by a limo if she asked her dad. If she was already labeled stuck up by other people she didn't know, would she be even more stuck up? Is that what she would be labeled as? "Am I one of the overly rich?" she asked Ino. "We always move around a lot. I've even been to America and South Africa. My dad's a politician and is always at work, and my mom always travels every month from one place new to another doing charity work, so I don't see as much as I use to."

Ino stopped her bike too. "You must be. Wait… you move a lot? Are you going to leave our club?"

"No! My dad said I'd be able to stay here for high school, and then he'll let me go for college!"

"Good. Because we really need you," Ino began pedaling again and hummed "Arigatou" from Ikimono Gakari.

Those words made Sakura feel good about herself all over again. Hearing that she was needed made her grin from ear-to-ear. She followed behind Ino and rode in silence until she was able to see her house from where she was.

"I use to have a friend that moved around a lot. I only knew her for one month. We had decided we were going to be friends forever and ever and we would both own a flower shop, live next to each other, and have the same number of children at the same time. I wonder where that girl is now."

It was a question why she brought that up. "I've met so many friends that I had to leave behind, but I got used to it. I think I use to live here in Konoha for not-so-long. Elementary school is a blur to me. This is the first time for me to come back to a place I've been before," she chuckled. "Usually, when I leave, my old friends would hug me and give something to me so I could remember them by. I remember a girl who practically begged me to stay rather than others. That girl, I actually took the time to become great friends. I mean, I did with other people sometimes, but she was the first one who was really affected when I told her I was moving. Ha! She even begged me to move into her family's… flower… shop." She stopped in front of her house. Ino was on the other side of the ride, in front of the house across the street from her. She dropped her bike on the curb and ran to Ino.

"You're that girl?" Sakura uttered.

"I-I think. I remember the girl having short pink hair, but yours is long."

"I remember the girl having short blonde hair! Yours is too long!"

Ino dropped her bike too. "What a small world. Even more amazing… that girl lived in that house." She pointed to the house across the street.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "That's my house! And I'm that girl," she said. "Now I'm really glad I joined the pop music club!" She turned around, expecting the blonde girl to embrace her in a hug as an act of being reunited as old friends, but instead, she had turned to see Ino looking as if she was in a long train of thought, right at Sakura's house. "What?"

"Y'know, for someone who classifies herself as one of the overly rich, I'm pretty sure _my _house is bigger than _yours_."

Sakura grew red in her face and punched Ino's head. "Watch your mouth!" she barked.

* * *

She was anticipating until school was over. Sakura was excited to go the pop music club room with Hinata to sing more songs. It was the next day, and all she wanted to do was eat the cake Hinata would bring and drink the tea from the expensive tea sets. Up until lunch, she refused to listen to Iruka's lesson, and stared at the back of Sasuke's head. The thought of Sasuke being in a band made Sakura's heart melt. She could imagine him being Gackt in the music video for "Mizerable." Once she thought of that, Sakura doodled the lyrics of the song into her notes.

At the end of the lesson, Iruka called for lunch. Sakura immediately got her bento box onto her desk. When she was ready to start a conversation with Sasuke about her success in joining a club, Hinata stood up and brought herself to Sakura's desk.

"Sakura, Ino said she wanted to have a meeting in her and Tenten's classroom in 1-B."

Sakura's face fell. "Their classroom? Why?"

"She says she too lazy to move classrooms, but I think it's because she's intimidated to come into our classroom," Hinata giggled.

If she left, Sasuke would be alone! He looked as if he was already situated and ready to talk to her about the pop music club, and his Kendo club. This was like an ultimatum; would she go to 1-B, or risk having a better relationship with Sasuke? She looked to him, expecting him to answer, but instead, he looked like her wasn't listening. In fact, he didn't even turn his head around once.

"Go on ahead. I'm going to the library anyway," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He took his bento box and kept his head high until he was out the classroom door.

* * *

Why did Sasuke leave? Was he mad at her? Did she do something to infuriate him? It made Sakura feel light headed as the thoughts processed in her mind. She was barely able to hold her bento box in her hands. Every step she took, she felt her weight was pulling her down. How long was it going to take until they got to 1-B? And when did Ino decide to have a meeting? She rode with her to school that morning, and they talked. They talked about their celebrity crushes.

Hinata led the way into 1-B, which unsurprisingly looked a lot like 1-A. Desks where pushed together for lunch, but there were more guys in the classroom than girls.

"_Ni haoooooo~!"_ Tenten called for the two of them. Rather than in the back corner, four desks were already parked right in the center of the room. That wasn't weird, except for the fact the guys' desks practically surrounded the four, but it made a pathway to it. She felt like throwing the boys aside, but she calmly made her way to the desks. They were set up like they were in the club room, Hinata was next to Sakura, who was across from Tenten who sat next to Ino. Sakura didn't immediately open her bento to greet her umeboshi, because it was Tenten's lunch box that caught her eye. It wasn't a bento, but it was a bright red box that was held like a tote. As she sat down, she heard remarks from the guys surrounding their table;

"_Look! Hyuga is back! Gosh! I wish she was in our class!"_

"_She could never be! She's too smart! Even for you."_

"_Who's that girl walking next her?"_

"_Yeah, she's kind of cute."_

"_Four hot chicks in our classroom! Score!"_

It made her want to barf.

Ino drew a big sigh. "I don't understand why I'm not in class 1-A. I have the best grades in this class. I would've been in that class, but then Tsunade-sensei told my dad someone paid a huge amount to get their child into the class. Selfish family."

Sakura opened her box and nibbled on her food.

"Anyway! I called this meeting to discuss an important issue!" Ino slammed her hand down on the desk. She looked from side to side to see if anyone was taking her seriously, but they were all devouring their food, except for Hinata, who ate her food in tiny bits. "Hey! This is completely serious!"

"We're listening!" Tenten remarked as she piled another piece of her Chinese cuisine into her mouth.

"Good! Because y'know what? We have a huge problem. A huge problem that might as well force us to abolish the pop music club."

Sakura choked on her water. "What? I can't become a NEET!"

"I don't think you'll become a NEET even if you don't join a club," Hinata assured her.

"Really?" Tenten said again with her mouth full. "I thought-"

"We need a drummer for the band!" Ino blatantly hissed. And with that, she picked up a teriyaki with her chopsticks, threw it into her mouth, and chewed it slowly. She smiled smugly to herself, thinking that the others would go amuck over what was hurtfully the truth. No, they were still eating. "You guys! Seriously, we're no band if there isn't a drummer to do this!" she lifted her chopsticks in the air and tapped them together as she shouted "One! Two! Three!" and pretended to drum on the desk with them.

"Ino, don't hold her chopsticks like that," Hinata expressed.

"That is the highlight of our meeting!"

"Uh, Yamanaka-san," a boy behind Tenten abruptly called. "I could be you're drummer-"

"No way, perv!" Ino responded by pointing at the boy straight in the face. "A guy in a club of all girls? Disgusting!" Surely, none of the other boys would dare join their club. "That's all we need to do. Find a drummer before Golden Week!"

"Before Golden Week?" Tenten croaked in between chews. "That's in a few days! Can't we have Sakura buy a set and learn how to play them? I think that'd be easier."

Sakura shook her head in refusal. "My dad wouldn't approve of all the noise I would make. Can't I just sing?"

"Agreed," Hinata said as she put down the onigiri. "Sakura's an excellent vocalist, and it'd be a bad idea to put her in the back and to be drowned the sounds of the drums."

"Well, it took us a month to find Sakura, what makes you think we're going to find a drummer before Golden Week?"

There were more boys who tried to speak up to Ino to join the club, but she went on to spit things out like "Shut up!" "Moron!" "Be Quiet!" "Don't even talk to me!" as her replies. She was clearly pissed with the fact the other girls couldn't think of anything else, and so with that, she sunk down into her chai, and chugged her water bottle. Her serious, provoked, stern face turned to a soft and cheerful expression. "So? Did you guys hear that SKE48's song was number one on the Oricon for the first time?"

"You're losing interest already?" Tenten retorted. "I can see now! If we're a prosperous band, then we'd have a better chance of finding for members, but we need a drummer to play well." It was safe to assume that she was in her fiery mood, but probably scheming something dangerous in mind.

Ino gave her annoyed look. "Isn't that what I just said? Anyway, Kim Hyun Joong is coming to Japan!"

"Oh, shoot!" Hinata suddenly cried.

"Shoot what?" the chocolate haired girl's eyes sparkled.

"Neji-nii-san forgot his papers for Student Council on the kitchen counter before he left early for school this morning!" Hinata picked two sheets of neatly folded paper out of her uniform pocket. (Tenten had sighed in relief. "At first, I thought you said you were going to shoot him!") "I was going to return them to him during lunch!" She stood up and gestured to close her bento.

"Is Hyuga-san here?" a guy from 1-A popped his head in. "Iruka-sensei wanted to meet the class reps in the teacher's room."

"Hai! Ano, can one of you take these to his classroom? 2-A?"

Ino waverd her hand around ecstatically. "Pick me! Hinata! Let me take those papers for your _hot_ cousin!"

"Tenten?'

"Sure," she saluted Hinata. "I don't want to go alone. Sakura, come with me." She packed her food back into her lunch box and scooted her desk back in position for class, and waited for Sakura to do the same.

"Wait, so am I going to be alone?"

* * *

There were only two places Tenten had been in the whole entire school; her own classroom and the pop music room. When she came to Japan, she was expecting to be in a glorious club like in the animes she watched like the soccer club or whatever. She wasn't afraid to be better than other people, and she wasn't afraid to talk to other people. She held her head high as she walked down the second years' hallway, and checked behind her every now and then to see if Sakura was trailing behind her.

She could feel eyes going to them, because their uniform showed they were first years. Whatever your alumni was, was the color of your bow if you were a female student and that same color wouldn't be repeated until you left the school as a graduate. For their year, the color was a navy blue. The second years were a maroon color, and the third years were a dark forest green color. Tenten loved the feeling of wearing cute uniform, unlike in China, when they only wore theirs on uniform day, and not to mention they were an ugly shade of orange. As for the guys, it was all the same for them. They all wore a light black button-up blazer and pants. There was no difference for the boys and girls in China. Everyone wore the same ugly orange uniform, and the girls would wear skirts and the guys had sweat pants. There was no prestige in that, although it was a private school.

Classroom 2-A was all the way down the hall, which knowing that fact made Tenten want to walk faster. She sped up her pace.

"Wait up!" Sakura hurried along too. "Do you even know Hinata's cousin looks like?"

Tenten slowed down in her tracks. "Nah, not really," she waved the papers nonchalantly. "I'm sure we'll figure out who he is. Ino said he was hot. That's the only info we have on him." She pulled on Sakura's hand and rushed to the classroom. "This is it Sakura! The moment of truth! We can't fail this mission!"

"Tenten! Hurry up! People are looking at us!"

Tenten grabbed the grip of the door and dramatically paused. With a loud "Yah!" she slid the door open and frantically searched the room. Her clasp on Sakura's wrist grew tighter as she entered the room. Unfortunately, her grand entrance was ignored by the juniors. Her face fell, seeing that nobody paid attention. She didn't feel like calling out his name, because she figures it would've been easier if everyone was looking towards her. Sighing in grief, she let go of Sakura's wrist and just stood in the doorway, scanning the row of desks that were pushed together, hoping to see a "Neji-nii-san." She held the papers tighter in her hands.

"Excuse me," a deep, baritone voice came from behind. "You're blocking the way."

Tenten whipped her head around. He was about her height only about eight centimeters taller than her. He looked hard, stoic, and austere to match is fair skin complexion. One of his most prominent characteristics was his eyes. He had no pupils, but they had a greyish-purplish tint to them. They were just like Hinata's. Tenten stood in awe, and didn't even bother to see what Sakura's expression was. What was more awesome about him was his _hair_.

"What conditioner do you use?"

"Excuse me?"

"Conditioner! Or do you use hair serum?"

His stern face gave into a confused, but also amused appearance. "Is it my hair you're talking about?"

"Of course!" Tenten chirped. She traveled to the boys back and admired his hair even more. It was tied up into a small ponytail at the end of his hair length. "It's perfect! I could never get my hair like this! That's why I put my hair into these buns. What's you're secret? There's not a single strand of hair out of place!" Tenten stopped. She felt the papers Hinata had given her fly out of her hand.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Are you Neji Hyuga?"

"This is he."

On impulse, Tenten bowed and held the papers in front of her. It felt stupid. It was like giving a love letter, but in public where people were watching. "Hinata told me to give these to you. She said you forgot them at home, and she was going to return them to you during lunch, but then she had class rep duties." She felt like she was standing there for an hour, just waiting for him a pick the papers from her hands.

At last, Neji took the papers out of her hands. Tenten was sure the job was done, and slowly rose up to see how angry his face would be. When she was about to lift her head, she felt the papers hit her head lightly, but her reaction was bigger. She shot up like a rocket. "Hey! That was soooo not necessary." Her eyes met his white eyes, but he didn't seem angry.

He was _chuckling._ His eyes were still at Tenten, but between his awkward giggles that sounded like they didn't happen often, he said, "You don't sound Japanese."

"_Totally,"_ Tenten said playfully in English and saluted to him. "I'm Chinese. My name is Xie Tenten. Expert martial artist, hunting, and musician extraordinaire!"

"Extraordinaire?" His eyebrow lifted. "Lee, do you hear this?"

"Huh?" A guy turned around. Unlike how handsome Neji was, this boy most prominent characteristic were… he was practically unique. His eyes were round and black, accompanied by thick, bushy eyebrows. Even _better_, he had a shiny bowl-cut to complete his look.

Tenten shifted her eyes to Sakura, who was frozen in place.

"Who is this youthful young flower who appears before us? Good day, good freshman! I hope our young Neji isn't scaring you away?" He took her hands and shook them quickly.

Tenten, although flattered, peered over to Neji. "Is he your classmate?"

"Not at all. He's in 2-D."

"You said what?"

"Although he's in the lowest class, he makes an excellent partner."

"…"

"That's not what I meant!" Neji exclaimed. "I mean, he's a very good martial artist. Shall we test your abilities?"

"…You make it sound like a gang rape, Neji-sempai," Tenten said blankly, and added the 'Neji-sempai' innocently. In her head, she laughed at their expressions, but then she turned serious. "I can fight! I'm not as short as I appear to be! Let's go Sakura! We've completed our mission! Classes are almost starting!" she grabbed Sakura, who was still frozen in place, and marched down the hallway. Throughout all of that, Ino was right, Hinata's cousin _was _hot.

* * *

"Tenten! Hurry up! People are looking at us!" Sakura shook the arm Tenten was holding. They were getting enough eyes from older students. She urged Tenten to grab the door, and luckily, she did. She had her hand of the grip of the door, but didn't move. Sakura opened her mouth again to tell her to hurry up again, but all of a sudden, her friend opened the door and gave a loud "Yah!" to add more affect, and her grip was tighter. _"Shannorou!"_ Sakura thought, and as she gestured to punch Tenten on the head, but then she noticed nobody had paid any attention.

"_Phew_" she thought, and Tenten released her wrist free. It was weird seeing other girls in the maroon uniform, and all the boys looked the same. She looked around the classroom to see if Neji was around, even though there wasn't a clear description except that he was "hot." Clearly, none of the boys were as handsome as _Sasuke._

"Excuse me, you're in our way," voice came from behind.

Tenten had turned her head to see who is was, and as Sakura was about to do the same, she felt a tap on her opposite shoulder of the way she was going to turn. She was expecting to see "Neji," but, this guys didn't seem to be Hinata's cousin. Round eyes, bushy eyes brows, bowl-cut, this guy looked like Bruce Lee, but it seemed to rude to say "not hot."

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-yes," she uneasily responded.

"I'm Rock Lee." The unique boy gave her a thumbs-up and flashed a bright, white smile to her. "Oh, youthful flower! Go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"

Stoned. Sakura froze in her tracks. That was the _dumbest_ way to ask a girl out. "…N-n-no… You're too… weird," her words came out slowly. Her heart belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke only.

Rock Lee head hung low is despair, but automatically, his head raised, and in high spirits, (to her horror) he winked at her and blew a kiss.

Her voice was about to lift into a scream, then she heard a guy next to Tenten call his name. The guy winked again to her again. "_What had happened?" _ she thought, and felt the wink enter her mind, but she did nothing. Sakura was just frozen, and silently begged Tenten to leave.

"Let's go Sakura! We've completed our mission! Classes are almost starting!" She heard Tenten say, and felt her drag her away from the two boys.

By the time she got back in the classroom, Sakura felt a little better. She slumped back into her chair, and didn't bother to talk to Sasuke what had happened to her.

"Did Neji-nii-san get the papers?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura didn't even look at her, but simply nodded to let her know that the "mission," as Tenten called it, was complete, and hoped to never return to that hallway ever again. She didn't find the noise of moving the desks back into the classroom setting bothersome that day, but her head was just full of empty thoughts.

* * *

Kurenai walked up to the front of the class and raised her arm to quiet the class down. Just because the guys in the class thought she was attractive, they obeyed her orders, as if they were going to receive a treat for being good students. The girls followed along, but groaned to know that they were going to have lessons.

"Now, she got here this morning, but it took a while to get her into the system. Welcome out new transfer student."

"A new student!" Tenten whispered to Ino in excitement. There were more soft noises came across the classroom, talking about who the mysterious girl might be, whether she would be a girl beautiful and sweet like Hinata (as stated by the boys), or if there were a typical tsundere characters.

"Hmm. I wonder why they're allowing students to come now. It must be a lot of money just to even see Tsunade." Ino's eyes suddenly flickered. "Before anybody else could, we'll have her join the club!"

"Good idea!" Tenten mouthed back, as Kurenai quieted them down.

"Students, here we have Temari Sabaku."

A tall girl entered the classroom with a solemn and mature expression. She had dark teal eyes, and her dark, blonde hair was pulled into four tight pigtails around her head. Indeed, she looked intimidating. She stood straight and tall unlike most girls', whose postures were often slumped in a careless way, which made "Temari" look overbearing. Unlike the rest of the girls, she wasn't wearing a Konoha Legacy Academy uniform. It was a black sailor fuku, but the tie was a light purple, but on the tie, it was the symbol for Suna, a town that was three hours away.

"I'm Temari Sabaku. I'm came from Suna All-Girls' Private School, but I was expelled."

* * *

**I felt so awkward writing this chapter... I'm not sure... I just think this chapter was WAYYY dialogue driven.**

**I'm kind of too lazy to look over the footnotes, so I'll just get on with it. It's been a long few days.**

**For the fun part! After the next few chapters are done, I would like YOU to send me ideas through messages (don't review and say it, because then everyone'll see what'll happen next) of what you want to see next! It could be anything that won't really affect the overall plot (There's actually no plot really. This is more like a slice-of-life kind of stort). It could just be something that happens during the day, or during club activities, like a gag or whatever. BUT, I will NOT accept OCs. You MAY give me ideas that'll introduce characters from the actual Naruto series, depending on the situation, unless I already have something planned.**

**Also! If anybody likes writing songs, with permission of course, would anybody consider writing any for this fic? PM if you have any ideas. WELL. Basically, the band the girls are going to be in is the type that'll write about love, make up, break ups, love triangles, food, girly stuff. It's a girl group.**

**If you do any, I'll give you FULL credit!**

**~Chaki**


	5. I'm Not a Yankee!

**OMG. For the past... four weeks, I wasn't able to upload a chapter for this story! Well! Now it's fixed! Read on!**

* * *

**4/2**

Girls are ugly creatures. The only thing that makes them worse is by making themselves i_uglier/i_ by using a so-called disguise going by the name of "beauty." Everyone was born with a bare face. Isn't that what we were meant to look like? What's more aggravating is the majority of the female population aging around 14-18 rubbing their lamentable faces with make up. Even the ones at my school, which is an all-girls', poke their eyes with eyeliner. I could understand trying to doll yourself up for a man, but who were trying to impress at Suna Girls'?

From what I see, the more concealer you apply, the bitchier you act. Last year in middle school, I punched a repugnant girl for lacking common sense because she had cut her skirt halfway down her ass and refused to cover up.

It's okay to say Ii _sort of/i _have anger management, but I'm what you call "independent." I had gotten in a lot of fights because I heard I was labeled the "Sand Witch" behind my back, which caused me to repeat my second year of middle school. During that time, I was suspended three times in one trimester, and another four times the rest of the year. Just because I had gotten held back, didn't mean I maintained good grades. I kept them 98 or higher when I did the assignments when I wasn't suspended, but there was a time I held a protest because an incongruous teacher who was made out of hairspray gave me an 89 on my English report. Unfortunately, nobody else bothered to support me, since the other girls looked up to that teacher because of her shoes, which led me to loosen the legs of her chair when she wasn't looking, so when she sat on it, the ridiculous, no-brained woman would fracture her hip. I gladly took the blame, because I knew, justice was served.

**4/6**

Now that I'm high school, I would think that I'd meet other girls who would share the same views with me by now, but no. Everyone's the same. I could barely have a decent lunch without a ridiculous cat fight doing on in front of me, but most of the time, they're amusingly entertaining and pitiful.

I over heard a few conformist girls talking not so far away from me about a quiz in a magazine. It was entitled "Who is Your Celebrity Match?" What daft girls. Who in the world would set their standards so damn high? Would it matter if you chose selection A to answer what would you do if you sat next to a "hot" guy in your homeroom class? It's like asking someone if it was difficult to breathe without thinking. Also, there are no boys in our school.

**4/8**

I hate suck ups. Constantly, everyday, there are other girls, freshman, juniors, and seniors, coming up to me, referring to my given name with an extra -chan, asking if my brothers were "available." That only stirs my anger up even more. Why? My brothers and I are the mayor's children. The mayor of Suna. Our ancestors established our city. We were the most prestige family in town.

Whenever they ask if they're single, I'd respond, "Do you think you stand a chance being with either on of them?"

I know what I'm saying. Strange as it seems, all three of us are in the same grade, but they both go to Suna Preparatory School for Boys (or just Suna Prep). Gaara skipped a grade the same year I repeated a year, and Kankuro was the normal one. My youngest brother, Gaara was home schooled because he was looked down upon and was noted as a demon child because out mother had died in labor. Even though he skipped that year, he didn't enter an actual school building until this year, but he's anti social, which I don't know how, but girls call it "cool."

Kankuro is the most levelheaded out of all of us. He friends, has good grades, but dating is the last thing on his mind. Scratch that. He doesn't even i_consideri_ it. He would rather lock himself in the basement and invent mechanisms or improve his prized puppets, which I think serves as his subsitute lovers.

Either way, they are, by their eldest sister's law, not allowed to date some fake, lousy girl, in which our town in covered in them.

**4/9**

Now that I think about it, I think I just dislike people in general. I have an equal hate for boys and girls, except my brothers, who are the only people I hold approbation for. Men are despicable. Must they be chauvinist pigs? Yesterday, when I was walking to the grocery, I passed by the bath house, and I spotted an old, fat man trying to climb the wall to the girl's side. Luckily, I had gone over there to punch that ignominious pervert's lights out and reported him to the manager, but he was gone, which made me look like an insignificant numbnut who was just looking for attention.

Dammit, why do people think they can defy the rules? It's immoral.

Also, earlier today, I saw a girl, probably in her junior year, crying. It was annoying, but it proves my point, and this time, it wasn't my fault. She was explaining to her posse who acted like they cared about how her boyfriend in the brother school dumped her for a senior. First of all, who would stoop so low to cry in public? Lastly, do men think they're predominant than women? What gives them the right to skip from girl to another? Can't people make up their minds?

**4/15**

I got myself pondering. Girls are always inquiring me if Gaara or Kankuro were seeing anybody of the sort (I started saying they were gay, but that doesn't stop anything), it made me wonder if there were anybody in Suna Prep asking the same thing. I didn't want to ask Gaara, because I already know there are guys intimidated by him, so I asked Kankuro.

He was coming up from the basement after doing whatever, so approached him and asked the question.

"Say Kankuro," I had said in a stiff voice, trying to hide the fact I was also sheepish for asking the question. "Answer my question veraciously, or I'll tell all the girls at my school how small your dick is."

"Ouch, that hurts, but... i_veraciously/i_?" He still doesn't get my vocabulary.

"Truthfully. Answer. My. Question."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Girls are always asking if you or Gaara are available. Do guys at your school do the same?"

"Sure they do. They think you're hot."

That was surprising to hear.

"But they think you're a feminist who hates men. That's all. Nobody asks if you're available. They just come up to me and say, 'Dude, your sister is so hot,' but that's all. It's not like they're dazzled by your wits or anything."

I guess that's the basic idea of mind when boys here my name. It's not like I'm looking for someone to take me to exotic places like the McDonald's in Disneyland Tokyo on a date. It was simply to see if I was feared, which is a lot better than being attracted.

**4/21**

Today, I don't understand what happened.

I made it thought first period, but I hadn't made anyone cry. I had the usual "Shut ups!" from the teacher. It was only 10:00 anyway.

I know I'm usually mad, but let's not blame it on PMS. It's more like having a seizure.

Whenever I get detentions, or even suspended, they sentence me to cram school, but I never attend. But today was different.

I don't get what happened, but I was expelled.

So what if I shoved six girls down the stairs? It's their own fault anyway.

When I talked to the principal, who announced to me I was expelled, I threw his globe out the window, which had coincidentally hit his car window.

I got home that day, expecting nothing out of Kankuro and Gaara, like it was another suspension. Surprisingly, my dad was home. For once, he wasn't at his office. I wasn't exactly sure whether to be flattered that he had come home for me, or whether to be scared.

**4/22**

It's the day after I got expelled. At least, it just feels like another day of being suspended, except I wasn't counting down the days to go back to that horrid school. I didn't go to school since I wasn't allowed. Kankuro and Gaara weren't home because they were at Suna Prep. I'm not much of an internet or a TV person, so I decided to to go around Suna. I had my normal clothes on, but I didn't feel like walking around, so I went ahead and took the bus. I wasn't afraid of pedophiles, because I had a rep, and everyone knew of my deeds.

There was really no stop for me, so I just looked out the window and observed the streets. Seeing Suna didn't make me want to take a foot on the land. It was pretty boring, and I did the most typical thing a person could do: I fell asleep on the bus.

For three hours.

I don't know how, but I ended up in Konoha. Being in a different town, I got off at this stop, and kept my head down, hoping that anybody wouldn't notice I wasn't from around there. Konoha is actually pretty. It wasn't recalescent or parched like Suna, but that didn't mean the people were the same. I came to a nearby park and came to a hill. I was never able to lie down in the grass and observe the clouds like they did in movies because Suna is full of sand. It felt relaxing to not be angry at anybody for once. I was ready to sleep for another three hours.

Until I heardi _that/i_ voice.

"You're in my spot," he said.

Just when I was about to go to sleep. My eyes flashed open to see who had _dared_ to tell me to move from where I was. Did he not knew who I was? That time, I totally forgot I wasn't in Suna.

"Do you know who I am?" I sat up and barked at him. I was expecting to see an old man by the sound of his voice, but he looked fairly young. What made him think that I could just move? His lethargic and irritated made me cringe at the sight of him. "Are you playing hooky in your school uniform?"

"I'm not _playing,_" He said in a spiritless fashion. "I'm just here to relax. Like I usually do when I feel like it. Now get out of my spot, troublesome woman."

That's right. He called me a i_troublesome woman_./i

"I'm not moving."

"Someone must be PMSing."

"Don't you think that you had any effect whatsoever whether I'm having my time of month or not."

"Did I actually have an effect on anything."

"If you're not talking about my upchuck reflex, then no." I laid back down in the grass, and tried to ignore his approach to try to talk to me again, though I heard him mumble something himself.

"Why should I put up with a rough person?"

At that point, I was i_furious./i_ This guy was sexist. He remained where he was ever since he talked to me, as if he was predetermining I was going to move anyway. Instead of feeding the troll, I stared at him in the eyes. That usually worked with girls at Suna Girls' until they broke down and admit they were wrong for whatever reason.

"Not much of a people's person, are you?"

"Depends on the people. Talking to people I don't like doesn't exactly put me in a verbal paroxysm," I smiled at the use of one my big words.

"You don't seem the type," he said. "Nevermind. I don't feel like putting up with this. It's too troublesome." And his lazy butt sat down right next to mine. "You're obviously not from around here, judging by the way you speak. People from Suna are always i_obdurate/i_ in what they do."

I didn't tell him I was from Suna. And where did that word come from? It didn't fit him. "Wrong. People from Suna always follow orders. At least they should."

"Exactly. People in Suna are stubborn. Including you."

I was _not_ stubborn! I told him everything that happened before today. From the day I began causing trouble to the moment I got expelled and had the talk with my dad. I told him about my many suspensions, and I informed him of the time I loosened that moronic teacher's chair. I told him about the day I asked Kankuro that question if guys ever asked about me, and how they never asked me out because of my temper. "People in Konoha are the same. You're like that. Nobody listens to me, and what I believe in."

"Cripes. You're judging the whole town of Konoha because of me. I'm not ugly am I?"

I scoffed at that last statement. "Who need affection? I'm practically blind hatred from numerous people. I'm fine with that."

"You're fine by that?"

"I am." I'm lucky to have a great memory to remember this whole conversation. I noticed the boy leaned back into the hill and observe the clouds.

"...I like it when there are barely anybody here. This place is usually flooded with elementary schoolers running around, which isn't bad, but it's irritating."

That was a lame way to change the topic.

"But y'know. I know you're a person with a temper, but does it mean you have to take it out those you found lower than you? Think about it. Must everything go your way, according to the ways you see it? There are many people with strong values in life. Do you think that these morals are escaping from us like sand through our fingers? It only get's worse. People are improving. Is there nothing you can accept?"

That's what he said. I put my mad face away, and didn't think of anything. I had no comeback for him. I leaned back into the grass. As quiet as it was, so much was going through my mind. Who was this guy? I had the feeling he was the top of his class or something, or even ranked number one in the entire year.

"Well, I gotta get back in school," he told me, and got off his lazy butt and remained standing next to me.

"You're playing hooky, but you plan to go back to school?" Now that was stupid.

"I'm not playing. It's only truancy."

_iThat's the same thing/i_... "Say," I said. "What school do you go to?"

"Konoha Legacy Academy. It's not like it's the greatest place in the world, but at least the people there give you the time of day."

That's all that happened today. He left even before I realized I didn't recieve his name, and I didn't give him mine. What chance was there in me ever meeting him again?

**4/24**

You know what? Why do I write in this journal? I could remember. When I took anger management classes, the guy gave me this to "pour my feelings into." I don't think I learned much. I was even taught to play an instrument.

Moving on, this journal was meant to pour out my _anger._

Well, what exactly am I angry at? People? My dad? Myself? That question remains to be unanswered for me. Now that I'm discharged from Suna Girls', what's the point in spending anymore time in town? I feel like I've been rejected from the whole place. Am I angry right now? Does it show I'm always resentful when I write?

I guess that's the idea.

But not anymore.

I told my dad I still wanted to go back to school. Kankuro and Gaara had to butt in, saying I probably wouldn't be accepted in any other school in Suna because of my notoriety, but then defended my case in letting me go to school in Konoha. There, I could start over as a new person, and make an attempt to improve as person, not only my attitude.

The advisors didn't think it was a good plan for a girl who was the daughter of the mayor of Suna to go to another town and gain an education in a different place. I told them if I remained in town, I wouldn't change my outlook and cause more distress and more ruckus. They agreed.

They're currently preparing for my move and registering me into the school, and I would live in an apartment by myself. My brothers said they would visit every now and then, even if the trip was three hours.

When I move tomorrow, I'm going to stop writing in this journal. This notebook is suppose to be used to express my hatred for people. Well, that's all going to change. I'm not going to push anymore people down the stairs, or make anyone cry, and get any more suspensions. I'm making this vow right now, and if I break it, I'll consider myself scum.

~Temari

After school, Tenten packed her stuff into her bag, and smiled at the thought of Neji asking her to fight her. Obviously, she would beat his ass to the ground. She giggled at the thought.

"Oi! Tenten!" Ino quietly called after her. "I have a great idea!"

"An idea! Why are we whispering?"

Ino chopped Tenten's head to make her quieter. "You know that new girl? We're going to take her to the club room and make her join!" She whipped her head around and approached the girl, who sat motionless next to the window. She put on a smile. "Hello!"

The girl turned her head away from the window, and her eyes traveled up and down Ino and Tenten. "What?"

"From now on! Your name is Temarin! And you will join the pop music club!"

"... Temarin?" it looked like she twitched.

Tenten stepped back and shook Ino. "Don't be so straightfoward! Sorry, Temarin-"i _Oh crap! I said the nickname!/i_ She peered over Ino's shoulder to see if the girl had heard her say it, but to her sight, she looked a little pissed off...

_"_You can play an instrument, right?" Ino slammed her hands on the desk. "It's okay if you can't! You're joining anyway before anybody else tries to recruit you!"

"Actually, I play the drums."

Ino and Tenten paused, and stared, looking horrified at the girl. They dramatically looked to each other with their mouths gaping. Suddenly, to Temari's surprise, they high-fived each other and they both took Temari by the arms and dragged her out of the classroom.

"We found our last member!" Ino called.

"Yup!" Tenten nodded along.

Hinata and Sakura were standing in the section of the room where they practiced. They turned their heads around, and clapped in glee.

"I'll get the tea ready!" Hinata smiled. Sakura rushed after her and grabbed an extra chair at the end of the table and went to get the platter of cookies.

"No, no Sakura! This is a special occasion! We need cake for this!" Ino let go of Temari's hand and scrambled to the desk and Tenten followed to do the same.

The girls gathered around the table and exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" Temari stood inanimate, observing the carefree girls.

"Excuse me, what club is this again? This is the tea club... right?"

"No!" Ino puffed her cheeks out. "We're the pop music club!"

"Pop... music?"

"Yes!" Sakura stood up. "We play!"

They were eating.

"Sit down, sit down!" Tenten motioned her fork to the other chair.

Temari walked to the seat that was prepared for her and sat down. She bit her lip in, hoping not to explode on the first day. Hinata placed a cake on the plate in from of her. She looked at the chocolate cake right in front of her, but didn't bother to touch her fork.

"Everyone! This is Temarin!" Ino grinned between chews. "She'll be our drums!"

"Oh!" Hinata smiled. "That's fantastic! Your name is actually Temari, right? How did you start playing the drums?"

"...Like I said before, I was expelled from my old school."

Tenten gasped in awe. "Are you an yankee?"

"No! When I took anger management classes, they thought I was the type to hit things, so they 'controlled' the way I hit things by teaching me how to hit with a rhythm..."

"Expelled? For what?"

"I pushed six girls down the stairs."

"See! She is a yankee!"

"I'm not a yankee!"

**4/26**

I know I said I wouldn't write anymore, but this is a new journal, and something weird happened today. There were girls that approached me, and to my astoundment, they gave me a nickname. _Temarin_. I told them I played the drums, and the completely hijacked me and took my to their clubroom.

I had never joined a club in Suna Girls', because they were always meaningless. Well, I think I found an even more nonsensical group. The pop music club? All they were doing were drinking tea and eating cake.

But still, it's all a part of my plan to renew myself. I'm a part of something now. I have new friends, that are girls. They're not like the girls in Suna. I told them how I was expelled, but that was only to clear my name to show I wasn't hiding anything.

I didn't get to see the guy the advised me throughout all of this. Tomorrow, I'll look for him.

Also, I don't have my drum set anymore, and one of the girls, Hinata said she would bring in an exact replica of my old set. How rich is this girl?

I hope I can change myself and refrain myself from blowing my temper.

~Temari

* * *

**I'm done. o.o**

**I don't have much to say here, except now that we have the pop music club! Dun dun dun! There'll be more characters appearing and a few OC's coming soon, but... now... I go back to school tomorrow.**

**Chaki~**


End file.
